Soul Mates
by Mabel Riddle
Summary: Everyone has a soul mate. Everyone has one true love that will act as their other half; ones Ying to their Yang. But, even if there are soul mates in the world, it is impossible to meet each is applied to the mages also. Follow three different couples as they try to make their work when impossible challenges lie in their way. AU/NaLu/Gruvia/ Rated M for later chappies
1. Chapter 1- A

A/N: okay so new story. You know the drill: I don't own Fairy Tail at all! I'm only using they're characters. Now on with thy story

~… NaLu… Gruvia…~

Soul Mates

Chapter 1- A

Everyone has a soul mate. Everyone has one true love that will act as their other half; ones Ying to their Yang. But, even if there are soul mates in the world, it is impossible to meet each other. People will fall in love, but they will never fully feel invested in their relationship no matter how hard they tried. They will always feel as if they were missing one small piece in their hearts of hearts. When someone does find their one and only, it's the most magical thing. Since it is their other half, once they fully are able to connect, they will begin to read each other's thoughts, be able to complete each other's sentences, know exactly what the other person wanted and felt. The lovers' souls would become two of the same. This applied to the mages also.

The mages were the rulers of the world. They were the kings and queens. The ones that started the rebellions. The ones that everyone listened to first. No matter what, mages were born to lead. Maybe it was because of their powers they gain when they're born; maybe it was because of the generations before them. No one knew why, all they knew was that mages were strong powerful leaders. But how do you become a mage? Your parents had to have been soul mates. That's why they were scarce all over the lands, but when one is born, they are cherished by the town or village, because the people knew they would have someone brilliant to lead them.

~… NaLu … Gruvia …~

Five year old Lucy Heartfilia stared out her window in the palace. The land was filled with streams, lakes, and rivers, but she loved it. This would be her kingdom in the future and she couldn't wait. She knew her father was doing a great job running their small country but he was a bad leader to Lucy. When Lucy becomes queen, she will be more open with her citizens, help them, visit them, and invite them to her castle. She was going to be the funniest, nicest queen in all of Fiore.

Lucy nodded smartly before opening the latch of her window and stepping out. She smiled at the citizens below her. She lived right next to a small town, but behind large walls. She didn't mind because she could still see the people. The town was the largest, since it was next to the castle itself, so there was a big bustle with merchants, and consumers mingling around. She laughed and waved when someone spotted her and they would always smile and wave back.

It wasn't long before someone called out above all the ruckus, "Look, Princess Lucy!" and pointed at the princess. She laughed loudly as everyone turned to her. She waved to everyone and called out a loud 'Hello!' she gave a mock bow and straightened, staring at the sea of people. She was never afraid of crowds, even if she was five. They all stared at her kindly.

She was about to say goodbye to the chattering crowd and go back inside when a tuft of pink stopped her. She stared in confusion as a small petite boy stole two large loaves of bread from a cart. Some must have recognized where she was staring, including the owner of bread, and turned to see the small toddler stuffing his shirt with bread. "Hey, boy!" the vendor said, his eyes bulging in anger. The boy looked up, eyes wide as the man gained on him, his fists clenched. He jumped and ran into the crowd.

Lucy looked around as none of the watchers did anything, just watched as the boy was almost captured. Lucy had to do something, to help him escape. She didn't realize what she was doing before she thrust her hands out and fireworks exploded out of nowhere. Every onlooker, even the vendor looked at them, then her, forgetting about the boy. "Goodbye, everyone!" Lucy cheered as she ran into her room, hopeful that the small pink haired boy was able to get away.

She didn't know why her instincts told her to do as she did. Her father gave her strict instructions to never use her magic, and Lucy knew he would be mad, but the boy looked so helpless and stared at her for split second and she saw the terror in his eyes, even from the distance between them. She thought she even felt, though that would have been impossible.

Virgo, the head maid, opened the door, her thin lips in a small frown. "Princess, did you just do magic?"

"Yes…" Lucy said quietly, her head down. "Why? Your father forbade you to use magic," Virgo said calmly, her arms crossed. "I'm sorry, Virgo. I really am. It's just that… I wanted to help someone," Lucy sniffled as she stared at Virgo. "Who?" Virgo asked, her brows creased. "This boy… he needed help outside the walls… and I helped him," Lucy said, as she stared back at the window. Virgo tsked but said nothing. "Am I in trouble now?" Lucy asked tearfully. "No. Your father isn't here right now and the staff will clean up your mess, though you do deserve a good talking to," Virgo said but she smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder. "Now, don't cause any more trouble. Got it?" Virgo said and left Lucy to go clean up.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She got away scotch free. She whooped and raced to her books, going to read one when a flash a pink from her window caught her attention. She walked slowly to her large window and stared at the scene. Lucy gasped and slowly opened the door to her small patio. The pink haired boy stared at her, on top a large building that seemed to make them eye to eye. He smiled largely, showing his teeth as he held up the bread. Lucy smiled. He gave her thumbs up and mouthed 'Thank you'. Lucy nodded and mouthed 'Your welcome' and waved at him. He waved back after he put the bread back in his pockets he gave her one last smile before jumping off the building, possibly to another lower one next to it. Lucy smiled before she ran back in when she heard the castle doors open; Virgo and her team of servants were about to clean the mess Lucy made.

Lucy cheered as she ran to her bookcase, picking out a random book and read it, though her mind was still stuck on the pink haired bandit.


	2. Chapter 1- B

A/N: I seriously seriously seriously seriously don't own Fairy Tail

Soul Mates

Chapter 1- Part B

Lucy Heartfilia stared at her window, her hand hesitating over the handle. The full moon illuminated her pale hand as it grabbed and pulled, opening the door. She sighed and walked out on the terrace, her body covered in a large black coat. Not much changed in the last 17 years she lived in this room. The small twin bed was switched for a larger queen sized bed, chapter books adorned the book cases now, the picture books shoved in boxes and thrown in her large closet. Everything else was mostly the same since she was a baby.

Back to the matter at hand, Lucy looked at the landscape in front of her. This is where things changed. Lucy wasn't able to see the town anymore since the guards built bigger, stronger walls since the _incident_ happened. Lucy shuddered at the thought. Since then, Lucy had been virtually caught off from the world. She tried multiple times to escape before, but she was always stopped by the guards, but now, after almost five years since the walls were built and her trying to leave, she finally created her most simple plan yet.

Her plan had three easy steps:

Jump off balcony.

Go over the wall (or under).

Use magic.

Lucy knew there were lots of factors she wasn't calculating in, heck, she didn't calculate much at all, but she knew it would work in the end. It was just this feeling. She had finally figured out what her magic powers were. Before, she could only use basic magic all mages used, but now she has her own special powers, Celestial Spirit Magic. She can summon spirits from the keys she has to fight and help her. Virgo was the one to tell her about her magic, claiming she was one of the Celestial Spirits her mother collected for her.

Lucy was skeptical before Virgo shoved a key in her hand and informed Lucy, "With your power, you may summon me," and disappeared in bright pink clouds. Lucy stood shell shocked, the key in her hand as she shook with excitement. She figured out her magic! Well with the help of Virgo, but no less. She squeaked in happiness, before looking at the key. Reality struck hard as she asked the air, "How do I summon you?"

She took a deep breath and felt her magic moving through her body, making her tingle slightly. On instinct, she called out, "Gate of the maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" there was a loud poof and Virgo stood in front of Lucy, the maid outfit still on. "You figured it out quickly didn't you?" Virgo questioned. "Yeah well, it was pretty easy. All I had to do was follow my gut instinct," Lucy said, smiling slightly at Virgo. "I'm sorry for doubting you princess, you may punish me now," Virgo informed, monotonously. "Oh god, no, Virgo, you're fine," Lucy groaned. "Understood, princess," Virgo said, nodding.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? I can't get any more keys, since Father won't let me out," Lucy groaned. "Princess, your mother had two more keys and hid them for you before she died," Virgo announced to Lucy. Lucy slightly flinched at the word died, but asked Virgo, "Where did she put them?" "She told me they were somewhere in your room," Virgo answered. Lucy nodded, "Where?" "I don't know where," Virgo said somewhat sheepishly. Lucy groaned and began to demolish her room. "Princess?" Virgo questioned. "You're helping," Lucy said. "Of course," Virgo answered, following Lucy and picking through her closet.

That was two months ago. Now Lucy had the three keys her mother entrusted in her, Virgo, Aquarius, and Capricorn, and some keys Virgo was able to buy from the markets nearby, a small Nikora she named Plue, and Taurus. She had a total of five keys so far and she loved them all dearly. She never used them before to escape so her father never found out but Lucy knew she wasn't coming back this time. She wanted to have her own freedom for once and if running away was the only way to achieve it then she was going to run.

She looked down at the keys on the ring that was looped in her shorts and smiled. They were her escape from this prison, and not even now. Since she was never actually battling, she just used to bring out her spirits just to talk to them. She mostly hung out with Plue though, Virgo had to work as the head maid still, and Taurus was a major pervert. Aquarius was a major… well bitch to Lucy and Capricorn and Lucy didn't share the same interests. She and Plue clicked though. They always talked to each other, well; Lucy talked since all Plue could say was his signature 'puu-puun', Lucy knew he agreed with her on most things.

But now she'll escape. She'll finally be free of this prison that her father thought was good for her. She was going to experience the world fully, go on adventures, meet true friends, and find love. She smiled wickedly at her thoughts. She breathed in, gave herself a quiet 'good luck' and jumped.

Her boots hit the floor and Lucy wobbled a bit. _I'm never gonna get used to falling out a two story window,_ Lucy thought as she rushed to the wall. She grabbed Virgo's key and whispered the chant, and Virgo popped into existence in a plume of pink. "Princess, is it time for my punishment?" Virgo asked before Lucy loudly shushed her. "Virgo, I'm leaving. I need your help before the guards notice. Can you dig under the wall to the other side?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking with adrenaline, "Of course, Princess, I'll do it as quiet as I can," Virgo said before she started drilling under the tall wall.

Lucy sighed, calming down a little as she guarded Virgo, looking for any sign of guards coming. It must have been her lucky night since Virgo alerted her that the tunnel was finished. Lucy felt jitters as she followed Virgo through the small hole. Lucy poked her head through the other side, her face spilt in a wide grin. Virgo helped her up. Lucy looked around at the market; she hadn't seen it in forever. She gave herself one breathless laugh of happiness before she looked at Virgo, who was waiting for the next instruction. "Please cover up the whole. Make it inconspicuous, okay? Then, you're free to go back to the celestial world" Lucy asked.

Virgo nodded, but before Lucy could head out, Virgo said, "I'm not going to be able to work in the palace anymore after this. I have to be near you to come to this world." Virgo informed, "I'll most likely become a fugitive since I disappeared the same night as you, Princess. They'll think I kidnapped you." "I won't call you before all this simmers down a little. I'm not even going to be able to show my face for a while." Lucy sighed.

"Then how will you live?" Virgo asked. "Oh, I have a friend out here. Do you even know _why_ they built those walls five years?" Lucy asked. "I don't know the details but they said someone snuck into your room to murder you," Virgo said, looking at the celestial mage as she shook her head sadly. "They lied." She said simply before she ran. Virgo stood shell shocked for half a second before going back to the task at hand. _Nobody wants to get punished by Princess, punished by Princess,_ Virgo thought as she threw dirt in the hole.


	3. Chapter 2- A

A/N: Okay so… I have a confession to make… I do not own Fairy Tail (I know shocker)

Soul Mates

Chapter 2- A

Gray and Juvia always had a… forced relationship. They had playdates almost once a week. Juvia would sometimes come over to Gray's Ice Lands with her parents and sometimes Gray would go over to her kingdom, the Water Lands. Both kingdoms weren't very literal on the names. The Ice Lands were where lots of Ice Mages came from and the Water Lands were where lots of the Water Mages came from, hence the names. Though it did help that the Ice Lands were up North, so it was cold and most of the Water Lands were by the coast.

Their parents were best friends when they were teenagers, so they would travel to each other's kingdoms and bring along their child, and since Gray and Juvia were only one year apart, the parents forced them to play with each other, but it's not like they liked it. Gray thought it was stupid to hang out with a girl, but Juvia always tried to be fun with Gray. Even as a kid, she knew Gray would be a big part of her life, she just didn't know how, but Gray wouldn't budge, even when she offered him her dolls but he just called them creepy and weird.

That was in the beginning, now at age five and six, they were friends. They would talk to each other all the time and couldn't wait to visit. Gray realized how much of a jerk he was being when he caught Juvia crying one time in her room when Gray yelled at Juvia for bothering him so much. He went to go apologize, like he always did when he was too mean, and when he saw Juvia crying and snuggling one of her white dolls, he wanted to punch himself. So he did the one thing he could, he grabbed her hand and wiped her eyes, not looking at her when he said, "You're not as pretty when you're crying." Juvia had blushed profusely and nodded, accepting the slightly blushing Gray and they'd been best friends ever since.

Then, tragedy struck.

Juvia's parents died when she was eight, and he was nine. They were returning from a trip to Gray's kingdom, Juvia wasn't with them because she was sick, when bandits captured the carriage and killed both of them. The whole kingdom was in an uproar. _What would happen now? Who will take over the kingdom now? Isn't the princess too young to rule us?_ Lots of rebellions were started before Juvia's uncle, Jose, took over the throne. In the future, people will realize how bad of a leader he was, even if he was a mage, since he ruled the Water Lands with an iron fist.

On the other hand, Juvia was a wreck. Her magic was discovered when the emotional trauma kicked in. The whole diameter of the castle had dark clouds and rain constantly after Juvia found out about her parents. She became paler and sadder, her once vibrant blue eyes dulled into a dark, dark blue. The only person who soothed the pain of their death was Gray.

He and his parents rushed to the castle, hoping it wasn't true. What there carriage came upon was a dark blot of land. The grey clouds blocked the whole Sun and the rain poured down heavily. Gray was confused for a second before he raced into the castle, running through the now morbid looking stairway and hallway to Juvia's room. He didn't even stop to open the door and Gray felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Juvia lay on her bed, her white doll clutched in her hands, more strewn across the room. Gray hadn't seen those dolls since he and Juvia became true friends and it came to shock when he saw them. Juvia was crying into the doll, and Gray could quietly hear her sobs. He raced to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Juvia, I'm so sorry," Gray soothed, petting her blue head as he tried to comfort her. "Gray-sama, Juvia is so sad. Why would this happen to Juvia? Juvia did nothing wrong in this world, right?" Juvia sobbed into her chest. Gray looked down at the broken girl in front of him, "No, Juvia, you don't deserve any of this. It's okay though. I'm here and I won't ever leave your side." Gray said and Juvia sniffled a little before looking up at him. "Promise," Juvia asked, holding out her pinkie, "I promise," Gray smiled slightly and pinkie swore.

"Juvia can do magic now, but… I can't really control it much," Juvia admitted as she pointed to her window where the previous heavy rain was now a light pitter patter, "That's still so cool, Juves. I still don't know how to use ice either, but my mom and dad hired this tutor, and she's so cool," Gray said, smiling when Juvia blushed at her nickname. Gray knew Juvia had a massive crush on him, so he would bug with nicknames or holding her hand or hugging one second to long. It was just their thing.

"Gray, it's time to leave," Gray and Juvia jumped at the voice. They were immersed in conversation about magic when his mother appeared at the door. "But, mom… we've only been here an hour and you said I could spend the night for Juvia," Gray pleaded. "Gray, all your father and I wanted to do is send our condolences personally. I never said anything like that," Mika said, smiling at Juvia before grabbing Gray's hand. "Wait…let me say goodbye to Juvia," Gray pleaded. "Fine, meet me in the throne room, Jose needs to speak with you both," Mika said before leaving the room. Gray and Juvia looked at each other before they hugged again, fear and doubt setting in each other's stomach. "Something isn't right, Juvia. I feel like I won't see you again after this," Gray admitted, still hugging Juvia to death. "Juvia too… Juvia just has this feeling," Juvia said, letting go of Gray but held onto his hand, not blushing for once.

"Let's go," Juvia said simply. They walked hand and hand, feeding off each other for some comfort. They reached the large door too quickly and they couldn't stall at all since guards littered the floors, so they just sighed and opened the door. The first thing Gray noticed was that the two thrones that always sat at the center were gone. Instead, there was a large, black throne, and what must have been Jose, who was sitting on it. He looked dark and demanding and was smirking at the two children cruelly. The second thing Gray noticed were what looked like two scientists or doctors in white lab coats stationed on either side of the throne, a man on the left and a woman on the right. The final thing Gray noticed with dread was a dark red blot on the man's sleeve of the lab coat.

Gray looked down to Juvia, still holding her hand and gulped loudly. The door behind them shut menacingly.

~…NaLu…Gruvia…~

A/N: Oh, what happened? What will happen to Gray and Juvia, the world may never know. But, unfortunately, I'm going to be gone for about a month for the summer, but I'll try to update sometime in the next month. So just because I'm not updating doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story! This was really short, but I like the suspense and if you didn't get it, they're kids right now; next chappie will be them as teenagers like the NaLu chapters, so yeah… Review and stuff if you want, highly recommended because it keeps me going but other than that… Peace!


	4. Chapter 2- B

Prince Gray stared at his mother and father, furious. His mother, Mika, was smiling slightly but her eyes were pained. His father, Silver, stared at him with steely black eyes, and Gray knew he would never be persuaded with another decision. "You're being serious. Are you fucking serious?" Gray seethed at his father. "Gray, language," Mika said, surprised at her son's language. She sat high and regal on her throne, her small crown resting on top of long, curly, blonde locks. Gray rounded on her next. "I can't believe, Mother. I thought at least you can convince him not to do this, but I guess I was wrong. You're just as fucked up as he is," Gray spat at her, his dark blue eyes crackling. Mika stared down at her son with tears pin pricking her eyes.

"Do not talk to your mother like that, Gray. She doesn't want this either, I can feel it. This was my idea since the beginning, and I'm sticking to it," Silver informed his son, his hand reaching out to touch his wife's hand in comfort. Gray didn't miss this action.

"How can you do this to your own son? You've been betrothed before; you know how it feels, both of you. Its fate that you've found each other and you're parents stopped the fucking wedding, but I know you won't do that to me, will you. Even if I do find my soul mate, you're not going to let me with her, will you? Will you, mother, father?" Gray asked, staring at them with equal hatred. "Of course we would-," "I didn't know my mom was a liar too. You both want to sell your son in some wedding to gain land and power, don't you? You don't care about me, do you?" Gray cut his mother off.

"ENOUGH!" Silver roared, his chest heaving. Mika started to cry a little, she never knew it would be this hard. "Gray, you're going to marry this girl. She will be coming to stay at this castle tomorrow so you two may get to know each other. Now, go to your room. You've made your mother cry and I don't want to look at your face," his father said, and Gray knew he didn't dent an inch in his father's will for this marriage. Gray growled and left with a parting sentence, "Fuck both of you," He stormed out, the maids and butlers racing out of his way as he stomped his way outside. _Fuck going to my room,_ he thought as he walked briskly into the training room, setting up a dummy but imaging his father as the face.

He closed his eyes as he cupped his hands together and focused on the magic inside of him, feeling it move in him like a rushing river. He slowly exhaled and opened his eyes, his body set into a warrior stance, his shirt discarded on the floor when he unconsciously stripped when he entered the room. He was going to shoot out his first ice weapon when a voice stopped him.

"Gray, what are you doing; your stance is off. Move your legs farther apart Gray, I told you this before," the voice was husky and feminine. Gray did as the voice instructed and felt the slight change. He felt more vigilant and more flexible with his magic. He smirked and called out a loud, "Ice Make: Lance," Ice beams shot from hands, impaling the still dummy, and Gray felt slightly better. He turned to his mentor, Ur, but before he could say anything, she threw a spell at him, creating tiny sharp ice that flew at him at unbelievable speed. His eyes widened as he, almost instinctively, brought his hands up, screaming, "Ice Make: Shield," The air chilled around him as the magic inside him shot out a large shield barely a second before the ice needles would have been impaled his body.

He sighed and looked at Ur, dropping his shield, but when he saw her face, the smirk on her face stretching with each passing second, he knew this wasn't over. He heard the ice needles before he saw them. The ones that missed the shield were circling back, their target: Gray's back. He whirled around, eyes wide in surprise, but it was too late. They were so close to him that he silently accepted his fate and closed his eyes in preparation. He eyes shot open a second later when he heard the needles dropping to his feet.

He looked surprised at the needles when Ur tsked behind him. He looked at her, sheepish. "Never let your guard down, ever. Another thing I taught you. Really, Gray; why are you slipping today?" Ur asked, intrigues in her pupil's excuse. Ur was Gray's trainer and mentor. She helped kids all over their land with their magic, which was mostly ice related. Gray was one of her oldest and strongest pupils.

Gray looked at her, his smile wiped off his face. He had forgotten the real reason he was her in all the action. "It's my parents! They're forcing me to marry some princess from the Water lands. It's bullshit and you know it, right Ur?" he asked for her opinion. Ur grew angry as Gray told her what happened. "That is bullshit, Gray. No one should be forced into a marriage, especially if it's not your mate!" Ur exclaimed, furious. Her father tried to sell her to some man also, but when she found her soul mate, they ran away together and never looked back, but she didn't know if Gray could just up and leave like she did, it's not like she's royalty.

"Thank you; at least someone's on my side!" Gray cried out, happy that Ur had his back. "And guess what. She's coming here tomorrow so we can _get to know each other,"_ Gray said, his voice becoming sarcastic in the end. She tried a few words of comfort, "Maybe that's a good thing. What if she really is your mate?" Ur asked, smiling slightly at the boy. "Yeah, like that would happen. The one in millionth chance that my mate is who my parents picked," Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go out to eat something for dinner. I don't want to be with my parents right now," Gray sighed, as he walked out leaving Ur in there alone.

~…NaLu…Gruvia…~

Juvia Lockser stared at her hands as the carriage carried her to her destination. Her hands were shaking badly as she was wracked with nervousness. She was alone in the carriage; the only other person with her was the coachman in the front. The sun was setting and night was approaching fast. She would arrive at the king and queens castle of the Ice lands in the morning to meet the prince and her future husband. She grew sad at the thought. She would never meet her true soul mate and that made her sad. She cursed her uncle for this arrangement; she wanted true love.

Her uncle was the ruler of the Water lands. Her father was first but then her parents died long ago. Her uncle took the throne and with no wife never had a child, so she would take the throne when she turned 18. Jose, her uncle, had always thought he had her under his thumb; a mindless puppet that he could control; he was wrong. At first she was; she followed whatever Jose said, not second guessing him at all, but when one of the servant's son, Gajeel Redfox, came to work part time, they started hanging out. He showed her what a tool she was being and they've been best friends ever since. She knew he only wanted more land and power, but she went along with his plan.

She sighed once again when they answered a small town not far from the castle. She would stay in a small motel tonight. The carriage stopped in front of a shady looking motel and the coachman opened the door for her. "Here? Juvia asked, eyebrows furrowed. She thought Jose would splurge a little more on his only niece, but she was wrong. "Yes, mam," the coachman helped her down, his sweaty hands holding her soft, firm ones. She dried the hand on her dress when the man wasn't looking. He dropped the large suitcase filled with her things in front of her. "Goodbye, miss," the coachman said, climbing back on the horse. Juvia stared, shocked as he left her in a dark street next to a dirty motel. She sucked in a breath and walked down the street. _No way is Juvia staying in that place,_ she thought as she turned into an alley.

It was dark and smelly, but she could see the faint yellow light at the end of the alley. Another street filled with light and laughter could be seen and heard if you walked far enough. Juvia headed down the alley, breathing through her mouth to try to eliminate the smell of cat piss. She continued walking when a large, beefy man passed her, coming the opposite way. When he passed her, Juvia sped up. She knew what happened in dark alleys, she wasn't stupid.

She was almost there when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back in. she screamed in surprise, struggling against the man. He laughed deeply at her squirming and pushed on a wall, her head banging against the concrete. She cried out in pain, a spider web of pain growing over her head, a migraine forming already. She looked at the captor with dull blue eyes, unsurprised that it was the man from before.

The man chuckled before letting go of her mouth which was a mistake. Juvia screamed for help at the top of her longs, hoping someone heard her over the laughing and talking of the street. The man shoved his mouth on hers though Juvia didn't kiss him back or open her mouth. He slowly let go of her hands as he got more into it, kissing her neck but having his hand over her mouth again. He slathered her neck with his spit and started to unbutton her dress with one hand. Juvia carefully moved her hands on his shirt and called for the magic within her. Water sprung from her hands and pushed the man in front of her to the floor. He fell and she ran.

Juvia knew she was a bad runner when he heard him gaining on her fast. The migraine made everything hurt, but she knew she had to get out in the open. She looked at the opening, it was so far away. Juvia's legs began to tremble with exhaustion. She barely heard his footsteps before he crashed into her back, making her topple and hit her head again, harder than before. She screamed for help again before the rapist grabbed her blue hair and pulled her back crushing his hand to her mouth again.

"You're going to pay for that," he said distantly as he picked her up roughly. Juvia's head was exploding with pain, the black spider webs crisscrossing on her eyesight, making everything darker and distant. She knew she was going to go unconscious any minute now, and magic wasn't helping. He backed her against the wall, when she licked his hand. He withdrew in disgust and he stared at her, but she barely knew what was going on. She did one last thing before the black spider webs threatened to swallow her: she spit on his face.

The resulting crunch of her skull hitting the back of the wall again was the last thing she heard when the spider webs devoured her.

~…NaLu…Gruvia…~

Gray headed out, walking down the street with a black hoodie with the hood up. He didn't want people to know he was. That would cause too much excitement. He trailed through the sea of people, trying to find a decent looking restaurant. He found one that seemed to be slightly popular but it wasn't that outrageous. He entered and chose to sit outside. The only other people out there were an elderly couple who ate and chattered happily. He sat quietly at the far end, next to a dark alley, but he didn't pay it much thought.

He ordered the most expensive thing on the menu- a steak with the side of fries and a Cherry Coke- when he heard a small yelp and a help come from somewhere. He looked around but nobody seemed to notice anything but he kept his guard up. He sat there drinking his Coke contemplating what his life was going to be like now, when he heard a loud help again. He jumped at the sound- it sounded like it was coming from the alley- and ran out the restaurant and turned into the alley. He stared in disgust at the scene.

A man was holding a girl by the wall, her mouth covered by his hand. Her head was bleeding and she looked like hell, but Gray felt a deep anger well up in him. _Who would dare hurt an innocent girl,_ he thought as he rushed in about to strangle the living daylights out of the man when he withdrew from the girl and she looked at the man with hazy blue eyes and spit on his face. Gray was going to applaud the bluenette when the man grabbed her head and hit it hard on the wall.

Gray growled when the girl slumped down against the man, hopefully just unconscious, and jumped the man. Gray pushed him from the girl, shielding her with his body as she slumped on the ground. The man stared angrily at the boy, "What do you think you're doing, boy. You wanna get hurt?" the man asked, bringing his hands up in fists. Gray smirked, _this is perfect,_ Gray thought as he stared at the man, slowly bringing his hands out and set his feet apart. ' _Move your legs farther apart Gray,_ ' he heard Ur in his head as he moved his legs even farther apart.

The man lunged at Gray, but he was a step ahead of him. "Ice Make: Sword," Gray called out and a crystal blue ice sword was formed by his hands and magic. He swung it at the man, hitting one of his sides. The man groaned and dropped down, holding his hands to his side. Gray smirked and turned to look at the girl. Her face was bloody and bruised, and her neck had large purple hickeys. He grew angry at the sight. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to protect her at all cost.

Ur's voice brought him back to reality, ' _Never let your guard down, ever_ ,' Gray's eyes widened as he swung around, the man standing up weakly. Gray growled and called out to his magic again. "Ice Make: Freeze," he brought his hands down and froze the floor around them. The man fell on his back and groaned. Gray sighed and picked up the unknown girl and slowly walked out the alley into the other deserted street and brought her back to his castle.

The girl slowly turned to him and snuggled into his chest, sniffing quietly and sighing happily. Gray blushed slightly but continued on his way, his dinner forgotten.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy realized this was a mistake when her stomach started grumbling. She chanted, 'stupid, stupid, stupid,' whenever she thought of the small bank of coins by her nightstand. She grumbled as she walked through the streets. She should have planned this through better. What type of plan is this? She doesn't even know where _he_ lives. Lucy groaned at the thought of the boy. She didn't know where he was, heck, she didn't even know if he was alive. But, he was her lifeline whenever she thought she would go insane. _She had to find him,_ or this would have been for nothing and she didn't want to return to her prison.

But, being free sucked butt, Lucy thought. It was cold and deserted as she walked the path that took her farther and farther from her old home. She looked down at her boots as she walked, and scuffed them, watching the dirt and rocks fly in the air. She sighed and shivered as a cold chill wrecked through her. _Yeah, this definitely sucks._

As Lucy contemplated the idea of going back home before the guards notice, she felt herself be pushed to the ground. A loud 'oomph' escaped her as her back hit the ground. Pain shot up her spine, but she was too busy to notice. A man was crouching above and was silently searching through her pockets. Realization struck her a second before he jingled her keys. Shit, Lucy thought before she made a grab for her keys. The man shot one hand out and easily enveloped both her petite hands. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man, who she realized was covered up by a white scarf. "Give those back," she spat, wriggling to get free. The man above just laughed and she was struck with déjà vu. She had heard this laugh before, but where?

"Not a chance, sweetheart. These will get me a whole month of food," the man laughed, grabbing her keys and letting go of her hands as he stood up. Lucy was shaken to the core and her face had gone white. Was it really…, "Natsu?" she breathed out, eyes widening as she saw him freeze. "Natsu? Who's Natsu?" the man laughed awkwardly, going to scratch his head. Lucy smiled wickedly and lunged at him, ripping off his scarf. "Oh, Natsu, it's been so long. I've missed you sooo much. You still can't lie well, can you? That tell will get you killed any day." Lucy snuggled into Natsu, who just blushed furiously. "Do I know you?" He asked, bewildered at the girl who he just pick pocketed.

"Do you seriously not remember me? Well I guess I just won't tell you until you do." Lucy laughed and looked up at him, smiling and ruffling his pink hair. "Oh, I missed your hair, and your smile and…just you," Lucy giggled before she realized what she said. She sprung from him, regaining her bearings in front of her childhood friend. "Can I have my keys back, Natsu?" Lucy asked, but he just shook his head.

"Who _are_ you?" Natsu asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. Lucy stared in shock, "Do you really not know me?" her lips quivered when she saw him shake his head no. "Okay, then, Natsu, I'll just leave you alone," Lucy smiled through the tears before brushing past him, back to her castle. Her prison.

A hand grasped hers and she was spun around to be face to face with her once crush and only friend. "Who _are_ you?" Natsu asked again, but Lucy could see faint recognization as his onyx eyes searched her face for _anything_. Lucy smiled sadly and said quietly, "Lucy…Heartfilia."

That hand dropped hers instantly but a bone crushing hug soon followed with slight hesitation. Lucy was engulfed in by Natsu, muscles stretching over her as he hugged her to death, his face smooshed into her neck and was that _sniffing_ she heard? Lucy laughed, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes, "Oh, Natsu, so you do remember me. And, why are you sniffing me?" Lucy asked, and Natsu froze. He unhooked his arms from her waist and stepped back, but he was still close enough to touch. "I've missed you so much, Luce. It's been forever since...that day," Natsu started muttering. Lucy grabbed his cheeks and pushed their foreheads together like when they were kids. "It's okay, Natsu. I left that hell hole to find you. So we can adventure around the world, like how we dreamed about when we kids. We can do _anything_ now." Lucy said, smiling at the thought. Natsu, on the other hand, seemed to grow _angry._

"What do you mean you _left?_ That 'hell hole' kept you safe. You shouldn't be out here. It's not like how it was when we were kids. It's…dangerous out here for a princess like you," Natsu ground out. "You're going back, now." Lucy's face morphed from happy to anger once Natsu started to pull her. She ground her feet into the dirt and rocks and spitting out, "Let go. Let go. LET GO!" until finally, Natsu let go and she fell on the floor.

She got up and dusted herself, her dignity still somewhat intact. "You don't seem to be the same Natsu. I need my keys back, please. I'm going on my own little adventure." Lucy chimed, hand out, waiting for the keys to be plopped in her hand. What she got was, "Don't be such a spoiled brat, Lucy." Lucy blushed in embarrassment, because, yes, she was acting like a spoiled brat, but she didn't care. She scoffed at Natsu before replying, "Yeah, I'm the one who's spoiled, says the one who wants everything to go his way."

"Oh yeah, here," Natsu shoved his hands in his pocket and threw them at Lucy. She caught them effortlessly, "Let's see how long you'll last without your maids and butlers or you designer dresses or your gourmet food or-," "I get it, Natsu. Now, I guess this is goodbye." Lucy's mouth quivered slightly again. Even if Natsu was being more than a jerk now, she still missed him and he probably saw that when he said, "I am not going to deal with the guilt when you up and kill yourself. You're going to live with me and Happy," Natsu declared. Lucy perked at the name. "Oh, how is Happy, I miss him so much," Lucy's eyes sparkled as she remembered when Natsu brought her his new cat. "He's fine, but he has grown a strange trait." Natsu confessed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, what is it?" Lucy was concerned for the odd blue cat. Natsu smiled, teeth glinting in the rising sun, "He sorta talks." "You're kidding me. A cat can't just up and start talking," Lucy said, exasperated. "You'll just have to see for yourself, now, won't you," Natsu smirked, reaching for her hand. Lucy took it gladly and they started walking toward a small alleyway. "I guess I do."

A/N: Wow, how long has it been? Like a month! I'm sorry for not updating but school started up again and it's been pretty hectic, but now that things kinda slowed down, I can focus a little on my writing. I'll hopefully write one chappie at least once a month but, I'm definitely _not_ abandoning this story, hopefully. Please leave comments, they really do help me out. But, other than that…PEACE!


End file.
